Bandit
"tobeadded" ''―Bandit '''Bandit '''is a Chronocyon, the keepers and controllers of time and the ancient ancestors of the Procyon genus (and more specifically raccoons). His biological family are considered part of the Bubbles' family, as Bandit is considered family by Cobra and Isaac. He is a member of The Enforcers. Born in the middle of a ongoing battle, his parents were able to disable Bandit's born-in physiology and send him off somewhere else to survive as a regular Earth raccoon. Being sent to Earth he is discovered by Isaac, and not soon after an experiment gone wrong, Bandit regains his abilities. Later he discovers how he gained these abilities and where he came from when taken to his homeworld by Captain Clockwork. Biography Birth Bandit was born to a pair of Chronocyons' in the middle of a war between them and Captain Clockwork's pirate crew attempting to steal their protected time chamber which would allow them to manipulate time from every possible angle. With his physiological powers disabled and sent to Earth to live out his life as a normal Earth raccoon, he arrives in 1700s Venice as another safety precaution, though the events of his encounter with Isaac are manipulated by a third-party from the very beginning of his escape. Rescue and Resurgence Rescued from the chimney by Isaac Bubbles, Bandit is taken to present day where upon taking him to a vet to be checked up by a doctor, Bandit is unknowingly handed over to a doctor looking for animals to experiment on with a new vaccine. With disastrous results, the vaccine returns his powers leading to his escape from the laboratory. Encountering Cobra Bandit retreated to the nearby town of Sunset Valley where he is met by Cobra in a scrap yard. Having revealed his strange human-nature, Cobra decides to convince Bandit to join to which he reluctantly agrees. There he meets Isaac who he is at first indifferent to but not against. Nursed back to health and given a place beside them Bandit adopts the title of 'Bandit', demonstrating his sudden range range of skills such as shooting much to his own surprise. In the background Cobra immediately began to investigate the curious circumstances and powers surrounding Bandit with a dreading instinct that forces acting outside of their own control propelled their meeting together. Enforcers Breaking out Bianca Teleported with Isaac, Cobra explained why they were here. Smashing right through into the trial room, Cobra rescued Bianca and escaped, now disdaining his record with the Galactic Federation. Cobra introduces Isaac and Bandit to Bianca, giving her back her gear as well. Heading out on Biancas' information from her helmet, they head to a set of co-ords. The Abandoned Project Heading to a seemingly strange and abandoned planet, Isaac is left to protect the SCTTC. Following Cobra & Bianca, they head to the only building seemingly with light or power. Inside, it is discovered to be a research room, previously inhabited by smart extinct beings called the Darkeners and that the 'power light' is actually some type of creation with the appearance of a human. After hearing them enter, the creation unplugs itself from the machine, where it floats and turns around, talking to the others. Finding out that the 'creation' was actually a project which turned against the Darkeners, wiping out the entire species on the planet and took the entire energy of the planet. If he's on it, the planet will keep intact, but if left it will be destroyed. Allieing himself with the others, he names himself 'Jack'. Although still wondering if Jack wasn't all accepting and friendly as he appeared to be, Cobra reluctantly let Jack onboard. The Trap Leaving the planet, Jack is now onboard the SCTTC with Bandit, Isaac, Cobra and Bianca. Travelling to another informant, Bandit and the others discover it is a trap all set up by Mr. Phantom. After a brief encounter, Mr. Phantom leaves and sends his other trained minion. The Titanium Man from the Countryside seen years ago is this trained minion, who fights the gang with other of Mr. Phantoms goons, seemingly overpowering them. Cobra get's everyone else onboard to safety, as well as himself. Seemingly away, Jack attacks Cobra, blaming him for the incident to which Bandit seems to agree as well, surprising as Cobra has been good friends with Bandit for ages. Isaac, pulling Jack off Cobra says that it wasn't his fault. They begin to start arguing, as to which it soon ends as soon as Cobra settles everyone down. Explaining the situation, they finally get themselves together, still very paranoid of each other and reluctantly agreeing to stop Mr. Phantom. They head out once again, trying to find a source of some kind until finally coming across a deal to which they discover more locations of Mr. Phantoms factories and bases. The First Base Discovering a location of there first of many bases, Cobra, Isaac, Bandit, Bianca & Jack infiltrated the base, trying to get information of Mr. Phantoms location and his business. Discovering a plethora of test subjects that Mr. Phantom had been experimenting on, some data was packed up and sent to the SCTTC. Taking down the base, Bandit, Bianca, Jack & Isaac head to the SCTTC and wait until Cobra returns. Afterwards, they have more information. They set out to take down Mr. Phantom and put an end to his case. Discovering of there plans, Mr. Phantom employs his now most valued minion to track them down and stop them in there tracks. Disagreeing, Mr. Phantom tortures him into going to do his work, to which he does so as soon as the torture is finished. The Galactic Federation was far behind in there case, discovering about the team led by Cobra taking things into there own hands much to the Grand Councilwoman's surprise. The titanium man is also following behind, hoping to catch up with the team. Continuing their Journey Heading to the next base, Cobra, Isaac, Bandit, Bianca & Jack invade once more and easily take it down. They head out as soon as they finish off the base for the next location. The mercenary is just mere seconds away, getting out information quickly to there location. Getting to the planet, the mercenary sets them up. With them arriving, they arrived on a cliffside, broken down and having a show-down. After fighting through waves of men, the mercenary finally beat them all down, forcing them to leave. Bandit, the only one able to control the SCTTC at the time takes them to a safe location: the Countryside. Temporary Defeat Coming to the countryside, they set up and take a rest, making them able to recover from there from the fight they just had. Cobra and Isaac talk about what is going on with them, Bianca & Bandit talk about themselves to each other and Jack watches on. Isaac is bewildered in Cobra's decisions, while Bianca and Bandit start to get a bit more friendly with each other. A day later, they head out back into the cosmos to continue there journey to the second base. Return to the Tower After recovering, they return to the planet, making a big entrance. Cobra heads to the roof to deal with the mercenary, while the others go into the tower and take out all who stand in the way. Having a fight up at the top, Cobra deals with the mercenary and sends him into the sky, and the whole building begins to collapse. Jumping out, Cobra and the others successfully destroy the base and head back into the cosmos in another search for Mr. Phantoms numerous bases. Meanwhile, the mercenary crawls out of the water of the random planet, with Mr. Phantom and his goons pulling him out. Torturing and restoring his emotion detector, Mr. Phantom keeps the merc close to him. Confrontation on Raxava Delta Heading to Raxava Delta, they find a hidden base and Mr. Phantom seemingly planning to build it up. Confronting him, they take out the guards silently and face off against him. Being tricked, Cobra, Isaac, Bianca & Jack fight off against an acid monster while Bandit & Mr. Phantom have a battle in the air. Defeating the monster, they head outside to fight against Mr. Phantom once again. Mr. Phantom is shut out by Jack and then by disappearing, escapes. The others quickly set off in the SCTTC to the final base of Mr. Phantoms. Killing Mr. Phantom Heading to Mr. Phantom's spacebase, the team sneak inside and takedown guards and numerous goons silently. Isaac and Jack goes outside into space to enter a small cannon on another small station. Bandit is put into the vent system to hack and debug systems, as well as unlock numerous doors. Cobra and Bianca wait for Bandit to unlock the door to the Biodome, Mr. Phantom's location. When reaching the cannon station, the entire station was alerted to there prescence. Getting into the biodome, the team confront Mr. Phantom and keep him monologuing. Jack and Isaac utilize the cannons to knock Mr. Phantoms ships out of the sky. Cobra begins battling the mercenary and Bianca & Bandit fight Mr. Phantom's goons. Jack and Isaac finish up and return to the main station, assisting in the battle. Overthrowing the mercenary and destroying his emotion detector, Cobra rejoins the battle and overthrow them. Mr. Phantom reveals the cannister inside the biodome to be some sort of dark energy. Absorbing it, Mr. Phantom turned into a powerful dark phantom. The mercenary, revealing his name to be Alex Smith, comes to there aid. Mr. Phantom fires the black energy at Cobra, where he is able to hold it, but not for long. Knowing they would help, Cobra fired out the energy into the others, keeping the power stable. After they are all connected, Cobra fires the black energy back at Mr. Phantom, causing the biodome to smash open and Mr. Phantom to be sucked up into the vaccuum of space. Then extinguishing the connection and the energy, Galactic Federation ships come over to the biodome and pick them up. Joining the Team Coming onboard the flagship, the Grand Councilwoman apologizes to Cobra and sends them to be cleared up. Once coming back, each of them are commended for there actions and are given medals as honour. Soon after, the Grand Councilwoman says to Cobra they'll be checking in now and then on them. Nodding, the newly formed 'Enforcers' team set off into the SCTTC ready for adventure. Bianca, Jack & Alex leave the SCTTC via V.M's, promising to return if the Enforcers need be formed again. With another farewell, they leave and Bandit, Cobra & Isaac demat in the SCTTC to Earth. Chronological Capture by Clockwork Sometime after the Enforcers incident, Bandit returned alongside Cobra and Isaac at the new Sunset Valley. After experiencing new things, Bandit and the others discover something wrong. One day, Bandit heard a loud ticking noise, reminding him of something. Scared, Bandit ran off and returned sometime later, not knowing that someone or something was watching him. Cobra was also discovering out about Bandit's past, learning that the 'mutation' merely activated powers which seemed to already be there. Some time after, a time-portal appeared in the middle of the street. Frozen in the time bubble the portal emitted, an unknown thing captured Bandit and dragged him into the portal. Once the portal and bubble disappeared, a single note was left, telling Cobra and Isaac that Bandit is coming home. Revealing himself to be Captain Clockwork, a fairy-tale character which has been revealed to actually exist, he mocks Bandit in the small stasis chamber, while gloating that Bandit has come home to where he belongs. *COMING SOON* Personality Traits '' "Sometimes I feel as though it's worth nothing. But I know that it matters, because of you."―Bandit Bandit is a personable, astute and thorough character. He has a strong sense of humour, acts sociable and caring towards other people, often displaying various heroic traits. During combat Bandit is partly aggressive, though keeps within reasonable boundaries. Despite this, his sympathy for those he fights has increased over time, leading him to have less violence compared to the other Enforcers who are more willing to commit violence and brutal attacks. Bandit's intelligence is exceedingly high, enabling him to infiltrate highly secure locations as well as craft intricate yet effective plans and strategies. He has been noted for being Multilingual, knowing an amount of languages both animal and alien. In addition, his engineering and computer skills also allow him to be capable of disabling complex systems and databases, sometimes serving as a tinkerer. Nonetheless he is held back by the physical attributes of his physiology though possesses extraordinary powers from which his species, the Chronocyons, are limited in use at the Most importantly however, Bandit deeply cares for his friends and family and became protective over each to see them safe at all costs. This value is a vulnerability shared equally by the other characters, even after they deny ever feeling such emotions. He is exceedingly attached to Isaac whom he first shared petty aggressions with but formed as extremely close friends and, arguably, lifelong companions. They developed an inseparable, brother-like bond, equally acting very loyal and open to each other. In addition, Bandit's unwavering honesty and unbiased perception with Isaac makes his friendship with him one the two highly appreciate. Many of these traits also apply to his other relationships, holding many of his companions in high esteem and defence. Before his journey of self-discovery during the events of Chronological, Bandit was often erratic, perturbed and constantly introspective. His search for meaning, identity and family often resulted in outwardly revealing insecurities that brought out anger and frustrations at seemingly random intervals, making him rather emotionally unbalanced at points. The result of this was the hinderance of his relationships with others as well as his strive for righteousness and responsibility significantly, Furthermore, Bandit carried immense remorse for his actions many times, almost always confused about himself, with a stray perception of existence as finite. After the truth is revealed behind his species and he learns about himself, Bandit becomes more dignified and humbled. Reaching some emotional resolve, he is more open with others, slowly grows to be empathetic and manages to make many of his actions out of logical thinking rather than emotional, such as playing the superego to Isaac's ego and vice-versa. Though still burdened by his many flaws, Bandit's self-reflection and realisation for himself that his great purpose is being part of the Enforcers, of whom he considers family, helps him to continue handling them to the best of his ability. Relationships Family *The Enforcers (Team/Family) **Cobra Bubbles - Leader and Teammate **Isaac Bubbles - Teammate and best friend **Bianca Manning - Friend and Teammate **Daemon - Friend and Teammate **Alex Smith - Friend and Teammate Allies *Species **Chronocyons **Celestial-Beings **Tritanzanians **Istarians *Wanderer *Person *Doctor *Dan *Ria *Dane *Georgia *Thinker *Mary Enemies *Agent X *Puppetmaster (deceased) *Captain Clockwork *Clockwork Robots Powers and Abilities Powers *'Chronocyon Physiology': Bandit possessed the abilities, mannerisms and appearance to that of the Chronocyons such as their brown-grey coats insulating against cold weather, sharp eyesight and acute sense of smell. These traits are also attributed to the procyon genus, specifically raccoons. This is due to the Chronocyon's being the ancient creators/ancestors of their gene kind. **'High Intelligence': Because of the Chronocyons incredible collective power of Absolute Intelligence and other mental abilities, Bandit was naturally cognitive and intelligent - allowing him able to perform extremely complex tasks and even powerful enough to subconsciously tap into time near its source within the Antikythera. **'Enhanced Agility': As a Chronocyon, Bandit is naturally able to stand on his two legs, moving more humanely (though with superior agility) whilst retaining the agility of other procyon genus (more specifically raccoons). He can go between one motion to another effortlessly, effectively dodging attacks, jumping and running long distances, peforming back-flips and numerous other body positions using a combination of bodily coordination, balance, reflexes, speed and strength. **'Improved Strength': Though still severely limited by his slight enhancement in durability, Bandit's strength allowed him to carry a variety of items such as weapons and tools in addition to being able to attack more fiercely with his claws. **'Improved Durability': Bandit's durability is only slightly furthered helping him survive attacks typically capable of killing the average human such as explosions, though he is still vulnerable to more dangerous and deadly attacks. **'Sharp Senses': Coinciding with Chronocyon physiology, much of Bandit's senses are heightened beyond human level: his enhanced sense of smell helps him detect subtle smells around him as well as identify the approach of others; his broad auditory range perceives tones outside most other hearing ranges including more subtle sounds via vibrations; the sharpness of his eyesight is beyond that of most other species and the hyper sensitive nature of his paws help him to identify objects before touching them with vibrissae locate above his paws. **'Night Vision': Bandit has excellent night vision. The reflective layer in the lens of his eyes magnifies images of nearby objects, making them also glow red in the dark. Furthermore, Chronocyon vision is binocular giving them depth perception and allowing the ability to distinguish colours. **'Climbing': With the immense dexterity of the Chronocyons, Bandit can effortlessly move along angled/vertical surfaces such as trees, walls etc. with great speed and balance (see enhanced agility for further expansion.) **'Environmental Adaptation': Able to survive in various environments, Bandit easily adapts to tolerating a wide array of climates and radiation, scarcity in food or water, etc. and even brief exposures to atmospheric pressure and space. **'Enhanced Swimming': Chronocyons are strong swimmers and Bandit is no exception, capable of swimming with an average speed of about 5 km/h (3mph) and staying in the water for several hours. **'Extended Lifespan': Due to being a Chronocyon, Bandit will age very slowly and as with most lives of Chronomancers is predicted to live up to 5,000 years. **'Enhanced Speed': Because of his short legs, Bandit is faster than the average human with his top speed over short distances is 16 to 24 km/h (10 to 15 mph). He has used his speed in various situations, such as to escape gunfire or outrunning people in a chase. (Note: For more on the collective powers of the Chronocyons within the Antikythera, check out its respective page.) Abilities *'Master Marksman': Bandit is ambidextrous and has great skills in handling all sorts of weapons throughout the universe. He is able to fly into the air with his jetpack and attack enemies with adept aim. *'Expert Tactician': As enabled by his intelligence, Bandit is a well-known strategist, allowing him to make advanced strategies before and during combat even with minimal resources, as well as being capable of changing them according to the needs of the situation. *'Tinkerer': When utilizing his dexterity and sparse knowledge of engineering, Bandit serves to help as an effective tinkerer/assistant to *characternamehere* in the handling, modification and construction of equipment, gadgetry and weaponry. Despite this, he is mostly unskilled in the fields of engineering. *'Stealth Tactics': Bandit possesses natural extensive skill and knowledge in the ways of stealth permitted by his short size and physiology, often used as an advantage for the art of infiltration and evasion. Often this results in him staying out of the action as he is at a severe disadvantage compared to others. *'Light Sleeper': Due to his ancestry to the raccoon genus and their similar powers and abilities, including being nocturnal, Bandit can be a heavy sleeper. *'Skilled Pilot': On occasion Bandit has been shown to be able to pilot the Enforcers main ship, though since it is two-manned he usually is paired with *characternamehere*. *'Multilingual': Bandit can understand nearly all animals and alien languages beyond the standard range of mass-produced universal translators. Equipment Body *'Sharp Claws': Bandit has sharp claws that he occasionally uses to attack with and use for a variety of other things. *'Sharp Teeth': Bandit has sharp teeth that he occasionally uses to attack with. Weapons *'Dure-X 376': A laser cannon designed by Bandit, the Dure-X 376 is a modified laser gun improving aim and providing the user with harmful but non-lethal gunfire. It is a common gun used by Bandit. Items *'Jetpack': Designed by Bandit, this jetpack propels Bandit into the air allowing him to hover and fly. This helps Bandit not only able to fight from the ground, but from above - providing increased mobility in combat. *'Backhook': Bandit's vest has an electromagnet that allows any items such as his jetpack or a weapon to be hooked onto his back. This can prove useful for Bandit to become more mobile in battle. Trivia *Bandit's species' appearance are loosely imagined to be inspired by the 'Heads in Jars' from the American adult animated Science Fiction sitcom 'Futurama'. *Bandit was originally just going to be an ordinary raccoon but was altered because the creator felt that Bandit needed a bit more of a history and background to evolve the character and make him interesting. In addition, it would allow him to introduce new lore and characters. The previous origin was a cliched mutation, which was not at all original nor compelling. *The name 'Bandit' is akin to that of the appearance of a normal raccoon and a name some are even addressed to by humans, due to their notoriety for thieving.